Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era/Trailers+Tv Spots+Clips
Trailer #1 (Trailer starts with a voicebox and it shows Spongebob about to press the button) Spongebob: Hey Sandy, if you find this voicebox, don't worry about it. (Shows spaceship about to go to Earth) Spongebob: We are living in a new era. Although, I've been in this spaceship alone for 2 weeks now. I'll be home soon. (Something hits the spaceship) Spongebob: (Keeps making funny sounds as he hits things) (Spongebob looks out the wind shield as he's about to crash into the Pacific Ocean) *Screen goes black* (Shows Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon) (First shows Vlad sitting on top of a hill in a ghost world) Ronnie Anna: Lincoln, I know your sad. Life isn't about good things all the time. (Shows Lincoln looking out the window with a sad face) Sandy: Vlad has won the battle. (Shows Vlad walking through the Ghost court) (Spongebob flipping Krabby Patties with a sad face) (Cat Noir sees a picture of him and Ladybug on his heart necklace before closing it) (Shows many characters upset of what happened) Sandy: Spongebob, we can still stop Vlad. Spongebob: I know, I just don't think we are ready yet. *Screen goes black* (Shows title) Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era Coming soon Tv Spot #1 (Shows the Bikini Bottom and Jellyfish Fields empty) (Shows the streets filled with cars crashed into each other) Spongebob: Although the world is almost gone, we can still win. (Shows Spongebob flipping patties with a sad face) Lincoln: We gotta find some more help before Vlad finds us. Sandy: We can't give up know, we must work together. (Shows Lincoln walking to his school) Lincoln: Hello... *Screen goes black* Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era June 1 Trailer #2 (Shows empty cities and towns) Lincoln: Hello... (Cuts to Sandy and Spongebob) Sandy: Spongebob, we have to go inside portal. Spongebob: To get what? Sandy: To get the information to know where Vlad is. Patrick: I got a question! Sandy: What is it? Patrick: Can I use the bathroom? This June (Whole Superhero group regroups in the Bikini Bottom) Sandy: I got a plan. Lori: What is it? (Shows Spongebob falling to a lake in an unknown world) *Epic music begins to play* Sandy: We are going to a portal to a ghost prison. There we would be able to find out where Vlad is. (Shows Lori charging at something) Cat Noir: How are we going to get the information. (Shows Lincoln looking behind him) Lincoln: Squidward, what are you doing? Squidward: I'm hiding. LOOK BEHIND YOU! Walker: You guys won't get out here without getting through me. (Shows Lincoln, Squidward, Sandy, and Lori fighting Walker) Spongebob: Keep trying. (Lincoln shooting paintballs at the Walker) Lincoln: Keep trying. Sandy: Keep trying. Cat Noris: Keep trying. (Shows the group walking out the base to go into the portal) Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era (Someone comes inside the Superhero meeting) Sandy: Danny? (Danny grins) June 1 Final Trailer (Shows Jellyfish Fields with Spongebob looking at the sign changing the jellyfish population from 100 million to 50 million) News Reporter: A few months ago, something huge wiped out 50% of all life. (Shows the Superheroes watching the Tv) News Reporter: The sea is empty with fish staying in homes on land, schools are closed, everything is closed. (Lincoln turns off the Tv) Sandy: Sorry Lincoln, Clyde tried his best to save us but he failed. Ronnie Anne: What are we going to do? Humanity is running out of food, since most farmers are gone. Spongebob: Then we have to act fast to restore balance and peace of this planet, before we all run out of food. Danny: We are at the brink of extinction and we must defeat Vlad, it's the only way. (Shows Lincoln looking behind him) Squidward: LOOK BEHIND YOU! This Summer Cat Noris: So what your saying is the portal can help us know where Vlad is. Sandy: You can say that. (Superhero team fights Walker) Walker: You guys won't win! (Sandy tries to reach the spaceship) Sandy: This is where Vlad is. Danny: This is going to be a long trip. Patrick: Maybe we can relax while going on the trip. Squidward: Guess your right. (Shows the team sleeping while traveling through the wormhole to get to the ghost world) (Alarms goes off) Sandy: We are going to crash land. (Spongebob jumps off the spaceship to follow the object, which turns turns out to be Vlad, who disappears and it's only a cape) (Spongebob falls into the lake) Lincoln: Vlad can't win again! Vlad: You have to get me Spongebob! (Shows Superheroes running from the explosion) Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era (Jimmy and Timmy showed up after the landed on this world) Jimmy: Hello friends. June 1 Tv Spot #2: Allies (Shows Spongebob flipping patties with a sad face) Squidward: What's the matter? Spongebob: It's just that Mr.Krabs is somewhere trapped in a another world for several months. This June Patrick: Don't worry Spongebob you still got me and my belly. (Spongebob and Patrick laugh) Sandy: We got to find a way to open this portal. (Spongebob is eating fries) Spongebob: What's the plan. (Sandy faceplams) Your favorite heroes are back Timmy: Hey guys look I found Vlad! (Cuts to Lincoln opening a door with his sisters and the heroes behind him) Lincoln: Hello... Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era Tv Spot #3: Round 2 Spongebob: Team, we may have lost, but that doesn't mean there shouldn't be round 2. On June 1 Sandy: Vlad had won. We lost. (Shows Vlad walking through the court) Danny: I won't let Vlad win, not this time. (Shows Super Heroes walking to the portal) Lincoln: Let's go. Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era Tv Spot #4 Spongebob: Although, we met a year ago, that doesn't mean we should give up. Timmy: We gotta stop Vlad, he's planning something big. Vlad: Why are you guys trying to fight me? (Shows Sandy looking up at Vlad) Lori: We have to win no matter what. Vlad: Admit it, I won. (Shows Vlad coming out of the fog) (Then shows Spongebob taking a step back) (Shows Danny, Spongebob, and Cat Noris walking to Vlad) Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era June 1 Tv Spot #5: New Heroes (Shows Cat Noris looking out his window) Spongebob: Guys. Since we lost our most powerful team members. It would be harder to win. Cat Noris: We need more heroes. (Shows Nino, Alya, and Chole arriving to the room) Nino: We can help. On June 1 Sandy: We can't lose again. (Shows Jimmy and Nino grabbing on something before slipping off) Timmy: Get him! (Shows Danny and Vlad fighting) Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era Tv Spot #6: Bring it On (Shows Vlad walking through court) Vlad: I have big news. The Super Heroes are trying to come to this land to stop me. But I won't go down without a fight. Bring it on! On June 1 Ronnie Anne: We have to win this. (Shows Sandy shooting nut bullets at Vlad) Spongebob: I won't back down either. Danny: It's worth the shot. (Shows Vlad and Danny fighting) Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era Special IMAX Trailer (Shows cities empty) Spongebob: Keep trying. Lincoln: Run! (Shows Danny walking in the school) Lincoln: Hello... (Shows Spongebob looking out the window before hitting the Bikini Bottom) Sandy: We have to keep trying, although we lost. There's still a way to win. But first we need more heroes. (Jimmy and Nino grab on to something before slipping off and falling to a lake) *Screen goes black* (Lincoln shoots with his blaster gun) (Chole, Alya, and Sandy team up on Vlad) On June 1 Vlad: I'll stop them on my own. They won't know what's coming. (Ronnie Anne running from an explosion and jumps to the sea) (Vlad grabs Ronnie Anne and the whole team run to save her) You'll Spongebob: Ok Vlad, you asked for it! (Squidward makes shockwaves which stuns Vlad) (Sandy charging at Vlad to save Chloe and Alya) See (Lincoln explore the school classrooms with Lynn) Lola: Ahhhhhh! Who (Shows Vlad walking through court) (Vlad has a face off with Nino, Cat Noir, Danny, Spongebob, and Patrick) Danny: Let's end this! (Timmy and Nino get knocked down by Vlad) Lori: We have to get out of here. Walker: You guys aren't getting out of here. (Spongebob looking at Mr. Krabs desk) Spongebob: I'll win for you, sir. *Epic music begins to play* Will (Jimmy shoots air at Vlad) (Timmy punching Vlad at the face) (Vlad throws Cat Noris to the ground) Vlad: You won't win! Patrick: Fire! (Shows Sandy shooting nut bullets at Vlad) Squidward: LOOK BEHIND YOU! (Ronnie Anne turns around and sees Vlad, lightning flashes) Win Alya: Holy cow! (Vlad punches Chloe and throws her to Alya who tries to catch her) Chloe: Get him! Vlad: I won. Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era Clip #1 (Shows Sandy look at the globe) Chloe: What happened to everyone? Sandy: Vlad vanished 50% of all life to another dimension. Nina: Who's Vlad? (Spongebob looks out the window and gasp) Spongebob: We gotta find Danny! When's the last time you saw him? Adrien: I last saw him after the event, several minutes after then he told me not to go find him. Sandy: Nina, it would be hard to describe Vlad, all I can is he's big, mean, and has red eyes. Lincoln: My question is why is Vlad trying to wipe out us? Squidward: We don't know why he did that. The only person who knows why is Danny and Patrick focus! Spongebob: Team let's find Danny before discussing the plan to stop Vlad. Clip #2 Sandy: Ok team, since we are all here, the surviving team members, we must come up with a plan stop Vlad. Spongebob: Wait! Jimmy and Timmy are they still alive? Danny: I don't know where they are. Adrien: Same. Sandy: I don't know either anyways Danny, can you tell us why Vlad is trying to wipe us out. Danny: All I know is, he wants the galaxy to be claimed by his ghost army. Patrick: But we don't know where that big ghost guy is. Lori: Patrick has a good point. Leni: Hey guys, why is it so quiet. Lincoln: Even if we do know where he is, how are we going to get him. Sandy: Lisa and I did some research. Since we found all parts of the portal, it would take us to ghost prison, I told you guys this before. Lisa: If we can make Danny go inside a ghost guard's mind, he can tell us where Vlad is. Danny: Sounds like a plan!